Passion
by Luna Mischief89
Summary: Their relationship has gotten stale, boring, and is nearly at its end. Todoroki proposes that they try to see other people and take a break - Bakugou attempts to keep to Todoroki's wish, going through emotions he didn't think he had, only to get more pissed off the more he thinks about it all. BakuTodo yaoi EXPLICIT
1. Part 1

**Summary:** Their relationship has gotten stale, boring, and is nearly at its end. Todoroki proposes that they try to see other people and take a break - Bakugou attempts to keep to Todoroki's wish, going through emotions he didn't think he had, only to get more pissed off the more he thinks about it all. BakuTodo yaoi EXPLICIT

 **Rated NC-17/MA** for future chapter.

 **Word Count:** 2,397

 **Disclaimer:** Shall never own any character used in this fic.

 **Passion** **  
Part One**

"I think we should see other people."

Bakugou Katsuki stood there in stunned silence. His eyes searched the other teen's face, looking for clarification, for answers, for something – anything - to say he had just heard that incorrectly.

Todoroki Shouto is not a person to joke, or carelessly say what he had. His expression remained the emotionless mask he usually wore.

The blonde drew a blank how to even respond, as he knew the answer to anything he could have said – _Are you kidding me? What, why? What the fuck?!_

His anger began to flare, exasperated he couldn't string together two words to the person he'd been with for three fucking years.

He knew the 'why' – things were simply stale. After graduating U.A. two years ago and joined the Hero workforce, they were mostly kept separated due to work. They were too tired to do anything substantial together when they even had a day off. Sex wasn't very often anymore, and when they did it was just routine, doing just enough to get off and go to sleep. Their favorite kinks hadn't been explored in over a year, the toys untouched and gathering dust in the sock drawer.

All the reasoning was there, Bakugou understood.

Todoroki's words repeated in his head, each syllable like arrows to his chest.

He couldn't breathe right, and only seconds had passed.

"Okay," he forced himself to respond, more towards the floor than Todoroki. His voice was nothing but defeat.

The anger turned towards himself for sounding so pathetic. It was his fault it had come to this, his fault he'd done nothing to stop it from happening, his fault-

Todoroki nodded. "Okay." He glanced down, noticing Bakugou's tight fists at his sides. "Hey." He reached to take the blonde's right hand into his own, forcing it to uncurl. "I'm not saying 'break up' or 'move out', or anything of the sort."

Bakugou looked up at him incredulously.

"I'm just saying that maybe we could take some time for a break. We've had no one but each other since U.A. We're still young; maybe seeing other people will broaden our relationship."

He sounded so uncharacteristically confident, and Bakugou felt like his legs were about to give out.

Bakugou nodded numbly. "Yeah, that makes sense. That's fine."

The words he didn't mean felt like vomit falling from his lips.

"Okay." Todoroki dropped his hand, turning to grab a bag strewn on their couch. "I'm headed to work. I'll hopefully be home before dinner." He briefly kissed Bakugou's cheek in passing. "Don't be too late to work."

And then Bakugou was alone in their shared apartment, the door slamming behind him.

It was completely normal for neither of them to swap tenderness or loving words. He'd never even said those 'three little words', but that was fine – they both knew it without saying. Their actions had always said it instead, loud and clear.

But now, in this particular moment… Bakugou felt far too empty without it.

He attempted normalcy.

He worked, did his typical Hero routine. He broke things, chased people. He had angry outbursts and exploded things. To the typical onlooker, nothing had changed.

But Todoroki's words echoed in his head for a week.

Bakugou couldn't stand Todoroki's overall nonchalance about it when they were home together, like nothing had changed for him, either.

He had tried to ignore it for the most part. Until the evening he came home and received a text as he set his keys down –

' _I'll be home late, k?'_

After mulling it over, stewing and reading the text a few times over, the blonde suddenly felt the need to take a walk. He left quickly without locking the door, blood simmering too much to give a shit at the moment.

The path he took was obvious from the aftermath of trees intermittently exploded from their roots along the way.

Usually, when it was work keeping Todoroki late, there would be no text. There typically isn't a free moment to text your significant other when there was an emergency going on, of which was understood between them.

No, this was part of what he'd mentioned before, the proposal. He'd already begun.

After a while, Bakugou sat in a huff on a bench at a tiny playground, much like one he had played at in his childhood. He felt the need to check his phone, curious but dreading to look. He clicked the screen to life, not really surprised there was no further response.

 _He's with someone…_

He had half a mind to punch the poor bench he sat on down to toothpicks. It pissed him off, the mere thought of anyone else inside _his_ Todoroki, someone else making him beg and moan…

The back of his hand furiously rubbed at his crimson eyes, refusing to give in to their sudden sting.

But it dawned on him – _he could do the same thing._

He again looked down at his phone, taking a deep breath to calm down. It was easy, right? He had permission, and Todoroki was already off fucking who-knows-what. It's not like Half-Assed was the only person he'd ever been with, either.

 _Fuck it._

He navigated to the app store, selecting the first and most popular hookup app.

His search for someone on the app was broad; he'd long considered himself to be bisexual, making it easy. He'd find anyone attractive, as long as they were decent to look at and somewhat as powerful as himself.

It didn't take long to have a hit.

He found it surprising to come across Yaoyorozu Momo on the dating scene – Bakugou expected her to be the type who'd already have a boyfriend and be settled down. He hadn't really tracked what his ex-classmate had been up to after graduation, but was aware she had been relatively successful so far as a heroine.

He'd always found Yaoyorozu attractive – she had definitely been one of his first fantasies upon starting U.A., before the fantasy had switched to having Todoroki, of course. She did have the best tits in Class 1-A, and he'd always respected her Creation quirk. He didn't have to mull it over very long before sending her a message of interest on the app.

A few moments went by before receiving a response.

' _Wanna get dinner first?'_

The resulting action from that response had Bakugou on his way to pick up Yaoyorozu – it was either that or eat alone, of which the latter was too depressing at the moment for his taste. She texted the address, confirming she had yet to move away from her parent's mansion.

Bakugou stood outside the gate, holding the buzzer unrelentingly. He hadn't bothered to groom himself like for a proper date, opting to go in just a black v-neck T-shirt and jeans, expecting the evening to go quickly and with one thing in mind.

The gate opened, and Yaoyorozu stepped out. "You can let go, you ass."

The blonde regarded her very exposed chest – the red blouse had a deep neckline that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Creati," he greeted, referencing her adopted hero name.

"Lord Explosion Murder," she responded sarcastically.

A lopsided smug grin lit up Bakugou's face. "You know it."

Yaoyorozu laughed; a light laugh, one that hadn't changed since high school and sounded nice. "I'm so glad you didn't end up going with that as a hero name. That was so awful."

"Hey!" he retorted. "That's still the best fucking name! I'd go with it if I was allowed to!"

Raven-colored eyes rolled. "Whatever. So there's a place that opened up recently down the road here – wanna just walk?"

Bakugou shrugged. "That's fine."

Yaoyorozu succeeded in making small talk along the way, revealing she had not been up to much since graduating other than focusing solely on hero work. Bakugou confirmed his own days went by similarly, leaving out any details having to do with Todoroki. Thankfully, Yaoyorozu had grown into a chatterbox and was doing most of the talking to fill the silence, of which Bakugou was appreciative of for the moment.

The place she led them to was nowhere near extravagant like he thought it'd be– it was a little shop on the corner of an intersection of streets, the storefront simple and inviting. The flags to entice customers inside weren't overbearing, and the windows had minimal signage or pictures, and used lights that were not the usual neon like he'd see further into the city.

They went in and took their seats. The menu revealed an array of different sushi or ramen options. The blonde opted to go for a couple simple sushi rolls, deciding his stomach wouldn't be able to handle anything too heavy, while Yaoyorozu went for a fully loaded ramen bowl. Service was quick, with their dinners served within ten minutes.

"So what made you get on Tinder? I figured you'd have quite the fanclub to choose from by now?" Yaoyorozu asked between bites.

The question caught Bakugou off guard. "Eh, not really. I, uh, just needed something different than beating off to porn," he lied.

Bakugou's crass response didn't phase Yaoyorozu in the least. "Yeah, I hear ya. I know plenty of guys that are interested, but I've met them all through work, ya know? I was looking for something not related." She paused to take a swallow a bite of fish ball. "I mean, you're kinda different though, 'cause we go way back," she smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

They ate through most of their dinner in peace. Bakugou concentrated as much as he could on his sushi and Yaoyorozu's conversation, trying his hardest to not think about what Todoroki was doing or if he'd texted him.

"Oh hey, I wonder what they're doing here…"

The interruption made Bakugou look up at Yaoyorozu.

"Isn't that Todoroki and Midoriya?"

Bakugou's attention whipped to the side. Pure fury instantly burned in his veins. _**Deku?! Seriously?**_

"Didn't you and Todoroki kinda date before?"

"Yeah, kinda" he said, noncommittal.

Their relationship on the whole had been kept a secret from the public. They didn't need their faces spread across all over the media, announcing two of the newest top heroes liked boys and were fucking. There had been times at U.A. where it had been difficult to hide- the hungry glances, the moans behind closed doors. While they had never confirmed or denied something was going on between them, their closest friends just assumed and moved on, thankfully keeping their mouths shut on the matter.

His eyes began to sting from not blinking, unable to move his gaze from who _his_ Todoroki was with at the moment, watching them take a table across the room.

"I see Midoriya once in a while," said Yaoyorozu, oblivious to Bakugou's rage. "He still has the habit when he's not working to be on the sidelines of incidents, scribbling in that notebook of his." She paused to take a bite of food. "He would probably make a fortune if he ever really compiled all those notes together and published them. I mean, we'd all be screwed, since he's so good at figuring out weaknesses and counterattacks, but I could also see it being super helpful as well, ya know?"

"Uh-huh." Bakugou forced his gaze down to his plate. He put his chopsticks down; any appetite he had suddenly vanished, feeling like he'd throw up if he ate anything else.

He needed to leave before he blew up the entire block, before he took Deku's head and ran it through a wall (or preferably several).

"You ready to head out of here?" the blonde asked, nodding his head towards the door. "I can pay."

Yaoyorozu perked up, putting her chopsticks down. "Oh, okay, sure."

Bakugou made sure to pay in exact cash to ensure their quick exit. He half wondered if they knew he was here, if Todoroki was there on purpose, if the half and half bastard wanted to flaunt who he was with, if-

"Hey," Yaoyorozu tentatively touched his arm as they walked away from the building, turning back towards her place. "You okay? You seem out of it."

Bakugou shrugged. "It's fine. I don't give a fuck."

"Hmm…" Yaoyorozu gave him a side glance, but otherwise went silent.

They walked back in silence, Bakugou's thoughts in complete turmoil, the tightness in his chest back with full force. He envisioned Todoroki making out with Deku, sucking him off. He could see himself making out with Yaoyorozu, burying his face in Yaoyorozu's chest like he'd always wanted to. Todoroki's dick inside Deku, his own dick inside Yaoyorozu. The further they walked, the further the images went. The images swapped back and forth, about what was about to happen with Yaoyorozu, what Todoroki was going to do with Deku. He couldn't focus…

They came to a stop in front of the Yaoyorozu residence gate.

"So…" said Yaoyorozu, breaking the ice. "You wanna head upstairs?"

Crimson eyes swept over her, how her hips were cocked suggestively, her breasts nearly falling out of her top, her gaze and expression expressly stating her intentions to get into his pants. She was sex on two legs, and-

Realization dawned on him – _I can't do this._

Bakugou gave an exasperated sigh, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, fuck." Without warning, he gave Yaoyorozu a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry. You're really fucking hot and all, and any other time I would've loved to smash, but…" He stopped, unsure of how to put it.

 _I only want_ _ **him**_ _…_

Yaoyorozu gave a knowing smile. "I get it."

Bakugou glanced up at her.

"I can tell you've had something on your mind all evening. Something happened and you needed a distraction. You're just not ready for next base."

The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away. "Yeah, basically."

"That's okay." Yaoyorozu punched in the code required to open the gate. "Well, hit me up again when you're ready. You're really fucking hot too, as you put it. I'd love to be a mind-blowing distraction for ya," she winked at him suggestively. She turned towards the gate that had unlocked. "Have a good night, Bakugou," she said softly. With that, she headed inside.

Bakugou took a deep breath and turned to head back home, wondering how the fuck he just turned down a night with Yaoyorozu Momo.

 **End Part One**


	2. Part 2

**Summary:** Their relationship has gotten stale, boring, and is nearly at its end. Todoroki proposes that they try to see other people and take a break - Bakugou attempts to keep to Todoroki's wish, going through emotions he didn't think he had, only to get more pissed off the more he thinks about it all. BakuTodo yaoi EXPLICIT

 **Rated NC-17/MA** for explicit yaoi sex.

 **Word Count:** 2,535

 **Disclaimer:** Shall never own any character used in this fic.

 **Passion** **  
Part Two**

He couldn't be arsed to turn on any lights in the dark apartment.

Bakugou was seated on the couch, leaned over with his elbows on his knees. Impatience wracked through this body, his right leg mindlessly bouncing from his frustration.

Crimson eyes hadn't looked away from the neon digital clock on the TV stand for quite a while. He couldn't remember what time he'd gotten home, when he'd started this.

11:57 P.M.

Todoroki still hadn't come home.

Different scenarios, different things to say ran through Bakugou's head, but he couldn't decide on which one was "just right". Even though he had just spent the evening with Yaoyorozu, she was the last thing on his mind.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to beat Todoroki into a bloody pulp, explode him to cinders, or just do a combination of those to Deku. Because all scenarios seemed mighty appealing.

The click of the lock turning pulled him from his thoughts, wiping anything he'd wanted to say or do completely clean from his head.

Todoroki walked in, instantly reaching for the light switch. He shut the door behind himself as he realized the blonde was there, watching him. "Why are you sitting in the dark?" He casually went to the table to put down his keys and bag.

Bakugou couldn't muster an answer, a lie or anything sarcastic. He couldn't look away from the other teen, his chest tight and feeling like he was seeing his boyfriend in a completely different light.

Todoroki glanced over, realizing Bakugou's silence. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't tell what he was feeling the most, which one was overriding the others – the sadness, frustration, anger…

Midoriya's annoying fucking face ran through his memory, that awful face next to _his_ Todoroki.

 _Rage_ suddenly overrode everything.

In a split second, Bakugou was off the couch, grabbing Todoroki with both fists by the collar of his shirt and shoving him high against the wall, easily holding him up several feet off the ground.

"Deku?" the blonde seethed. "Fucking _**Deku**_?!"

"What?" The teen's mismatched eyes searched Bakugou's, confused.

"I saw you, at that fucking restaurant. The way he _looked_ at you, all googly eyed n' shit! So **that's** who you wanted to fuck on the side?!"

Todoroki's eye's widened. He started to wiggle and pull at Bakugou's arms, the slightest attempt at trying to get down. "Wha- No! That's not what I meant at a-"

"Bullshit!" Bakugou yanked Todoroki off the wall and into him, brought so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "So which is it?" His voice was quieter, but filled with all the pure rage he had in his entire being, his eyes burning into Todoroki's. "Do you like his cock plowing into your ass?" Todoroki's eyes widened at the lewdness. "Does he make you _scream_ like I can? Or is the other way around – is Deku able to take your whole dick into his mouth or his ass? Which is your favorite?"

Todoroki went to pull Bakugou's hands off of his shirt to free himself, unable to look into the fire anymore and looking away. "Katsuki, **stop**. It's not like that, I – "

Bakugou slammed Todoroki onto the wall once more, effectively pinning him there with their bodies against each other.

He couldn't decide if it made him sad, angry, or want to throw up, just at the thought of someone else's hands on his boyfriend.

He searched those bi-colored eye for answers, for truth. He pulled those eyes, the face closer, their lips a whisper apart.

"I think you need a reminder why you chose me…"

He held a fire in his eyes that had nothing to do with their quirks.

"I'll remind you why I'm better."

Bakugou smashed their mouths together. His kiss was heated, a clash of lips and teeth. Todoroki squirmed, his discomfort obvious. The blonde pressed his body closer and kept the hold tight on his jaw, effectively keeping his body pinned against the wall and from fully breaking free.

The ice-user forced his head away to break the kiss, panting. Not missing a beat, Bakugou's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and nipping to make his claim. "Katsuk-" he began, but broke off at a harsher bite. "Katsuki, wait-"

"No." It came out as a growl, a warning. Bakugou's hands grasped at the waist of Todoroki's pants, fingers working to undo them as his tongue travelled over icy skin. Without hesitation, Bakugou shoved a hand down, a smirk gracing his lips as he fondled his boyfriend's semi-hard shaft for a moment. "See? You fucking love this."

He whipped the hand out as suddenly as it had come in. Bakugou quickly grasped the redhead's shoulders and pushed him down, down onto his knees. "I've got more for ya right here." He made sure to hold Todoroki down, staring down into those mismatched eyes glaring up at him as he deftly undid his own pants to pull his fully erect cock out.

"Open your mouth," he whispered.

Todoroki, even for all his fighting, held no hesitation. Bakugou took an anticipatory breath at the feeling, the sight, of the head of his dick brushing against Todoroki's lips and easing into his mouth.

The ice-user took his sweet time, languidly sliding his mouth onto the remainder of the blonde's length. His gaze focused on the trim dust of blonde hairs before him, not daring to look up anymore. He rolled the flesh over with his tongue, swirling before beginning to pull away, only to apply the smallest suction before making his way forward again.

Bakugou took a ragged breath, the sight and torturously slow sensation already bringing him to the brink of orgasm. "Fuck…"

The pace was infuriating.

Bakugou snapped a hand forward, forcefully grabbing a fistful of white hair. He ignored the "Gah-!" that escaped from his boyfriend. "I know you can fucking take more dick than that."

The firm grasp on his head to keep Todoroki still didn't waver. The blonde pistoned rapidly into Todoroki's eager mouth – his jaw slack and tongue pressing gloriously at the underside of his cock, fully accepting the brutal face-fuck. Mismatched eyes clamped shut in response; Bakugou groaned, unable to look anywhere else but down, watching hips snapping forward relentlessly.

Todoroki turned his head, finally gagging. He panted a moment, Bakugou allowing the small break. The hand not holding white hair grabbed his dick and smeared the head across swollen, saliva-drenched lips as they gasped for air. Bakugou only allowed the few seconds of reprieve before shoving himself back in and continuing the onslaught.

As amazing as it felt, though, it wasn't enough.

He yanked Todoroki's hair away, his cock falling from the mouth. Todoroki immediately gasped; the blonde observed the lining of tears across the still-closed eyes from the brutal treatment. However, Bakugou was fully aware the harsh hair pull would have made Todoroki rock hard if he hadn't been already.

"Fucking get up, Princess."

Bakugou jerked his boyfriend to his feet, allowing himself a quick glance downward and smirked at the obvious tent in the redhead's pants. "Come on." He grabbed the ice-user's wrist and didn't wait to pull him along, bee-lining straight to their shared bedroom.

The blonde pulled Todoroki over forcefully, sparing no gentleness in shoving the teen over the bed. "Is your ass already wet?" He jerked open the bedside table drawer, holding Todoroki down with one hand as he blindly reached for the bottle he knew was stored there. "Did you prep yourself, or did he do it for you?" Hands yanked down the redhead's pants and boxers in one swoop, falling to his ankles. "Did he cum inside you? I know how much cum in your ass turns you on."

Todoroki looked over his shoulder to watch the blonde quickly smearing lube over his cock. "I didn't – _we_ didn't-!"

Bakugou took no time for preparation or care, roughly forcing his dick into the ass bent before him and ignoring the resulting pained groan.

"Hah? You're _dry_?" Hips immediately began pistoning relentlessly. "You didn't let him fuck this tight ass? You didn't let him know how much you love being stuffed?" Hands firmly held Todoroki's hips, pulling him onto cock, ensuring he couldn't escape.

Todoroki's groans of pleasure went ignored, Bakugou too hyper-focused- mesmerized - by watching his cock sinking in between the plush pale cheeks before him to even hear it. The redhead's arms and hands scrambled from the onslaught, clutching at the bed sheets, pulling them close to muffle the sounds pouring from his lips.

Bakugou's breaths came out as huffs as he continued to slam himself as hard as he could into his boyfriend. There was no stopping, his hands leaving the skin beneath him only to quickly reach down and peel off the T-shirt that was far too constricting and hot to be wearing. He tossed it aside, hands returning to grope and spread the full ass he plowed into. The new level deepness he fucked into Todoroki made the blonde groan, the body beneath him squirming and tightening.

"Katsuki… Katsuki, _stop_."

Bakugou's hips snapped his dick once more completely into the redhead before suddenly pulling out. Grabbing Todoroki's hips, he flipped the ice-user over. "Hah?"

The sight before him registered. Todoroki's heaving breath, shirt pulled halfway up his torso to expose sculpted abs, cock hard and tell-tale wet spots on the sheets where he'd just been – he'd came from just being fucked alone.

"I didn't." Todoroki's voice ragged, he reached weakly for his boyfriend. "I didn't do it. I couldn't – I didn't do anything with Midoriya, I came home to _you_ -"

Crimson eyes widened, guilt washing over him like a ton of bricks for the roughness he'd just committed. The anger quickly trickled away. "I couldn't either," he admitted. "I was with Yao-Momo, and –and I saw you together, and I just-" His words died off, the confession only half formed in his brain and couldn't find the words to continue.

"I know." Todoroki pulled Bakugou down towards him. "I know," he whispered before their lips pressed together. The anger-fueled rush from before was gone, this kiss a more languid and slow melding of lips and tongue.

The mutual interest to continue was obvious and gently pressed against Bakugou's stomach.

Bakugou detached to allow the redhead to fully get onto the bed, both of them kicking off remnants of pants and boxers from their ankles. The bomber quickly followed, lips quickly finding each other again. The blonde's hands slid down his lover's body, fingers hooking under the knees and pulling them up to his waist. Todoroki obliged, hooking his feet together behind his boyfriend's back. Bakugou had no hesitation, fingertips steadying his shaft as he easily glided back inside his lover's ready body, not once breaking eye contact to watch those eyelids subtly flutter from the insertion and starting their dance once more.

The warm tightness was suddenly overwhelming; Bakugou sighed, his forehead falling to Todoroki's shoulder. The skin was smooth, impossibly warm against his head. Arms wrapped around him, hands braced against his shoulder blades. The warmth melted Bakugou, comforting. Todoroki's sighs breathed out, fanning over the blonde's ear; he began to kiss and lick the shoulder, the neck before him. Bakugou's hips kept on, never straying from their steady beating inside Todoroki. He felt almost high- the warmth, the comfort, the pure pleasure it felt to have this body completely enveloped around him, hugging him close and clenching around his dick.

He didn't need long hair, boobs, or anything else Yaoyorozu could have offered. All he truly needed was this right here.

"Come for me," the blonde hurriedly whispered, lips brushing gently on Todoroki's ear. Todoroki's whole body shivered, the subtle response so loud and clear to Bakugou. "You feel fucking amazing. I want to feel your cum on me. Fucking blow my load inside you – You want that don't you?"

Bakugou's lustful rambling had Todoroki squirming, back arching and incessantly rutting his cock against Bakugou's firm abdomen. A strong hand shot down to mercilessly jerk it in time with his hips. His rhythm started to waiver from before, the sensations and his own words quickly driving him to the edge.

His hand was relentless, rubbing the head against his stomach. Todoroki's quiet, breathless moans aimed towards the ceiling egged him on. The walls slowly tightening around his dick became too much, and his pistoning stopped – he ground his hips against the ass beneath him, Bakugou shoving himself impossibly deep as his cock spasmed from orgasm, dumping what felt like a giant load of semen inside. His hand never once stopped, now furiously jerking Todoroki's cock to come to completion with him.

The pulsing and wetness inside him and the friction on his dick overwhelming, Todoroki gasped as his second orgasm hit, the first convulsion splashing onto Bakugou's abs, and steadily oozing onto his own stomach and Bakugou's hand. The blonde slowed his ministrations, now gently pulling as his boyfriend rode it out with a choked off moan, making sure to milk every drop of cum out that he could before letting go.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, panting and shivering from their post-coital high. Todoroki's arms and legs gave out and fell to the bed, letting the blonde go. Bakugou slowly pulled himself out, taking satisfaction in the sticky dampness he left behind as he finally fell over on to his side next to the redhead. Mismatched eyes stared off unfocused at the ceiling, while crimson watched the chest in front of him rise and fall.

Moments passed in comfortable silence as they calmed down. Bakugou reached over to place his hand on Todoroki's chest, the gentle pulsing heartbeat under his palm soothing enough to have him close his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Todoroki softly.

Crimson opened to look up, finding the redhead still staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, too," he responded just as quietly, fulling feeling the weight of those words.

Todoroki looked over at him, meeting his gaze. "No, really." His hand came up to grasp the one on his chest. "I realize what I said hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Bakugou shook his head. "I just hurt you back. We're even."

The redhead smirked. "I got off to it, though." He smirked wider, watching a smile break out across Bakugou's lips. "Besides, you have your own way of showing passion, and I understand that. You were right, I just needed reminded."

Crimson eyes fell to the blatant hickey he'd left on Todoroki's shoulder from earlier. A smug, satisfied smirk instantly graced his features. _Heh, mine…_ "Fuck yeah, I'm right." This earned a playful shove to his chest.

Todoroki sat up to pull off his shirt, using it to wipe at his stomach and now flaccid member. "I just wanted to say that what I said before was wrong." He finished cleaning himself off, tossing the shirt to the floor. "I don't want to throw away what we have," he said quietly.

Bakugou stared at his boyfriend, fully processing what those words really meant. The full meaning was not lost on him, truly sinking in with the feelings unsaid behind them.

"… Me too."

 **END**

Written 3/20/18 - 12/30/19


End file.
